G Gundamn XY
by Ace Riddles
Summary: It's been four years since the last Gundam fight tournament. An our new lead of Neo-japan has trained for this time for years, train with the former champion, Domon Kassu. However just like before there is a dark mystery of this tournament.


This shall be my first fan fic

This shall be my first fan fic. I had re-watched the whole series of G Gundam. This was because of playing Dynasty Warrior: Gundam and using Burning Gundam to get through most of the game with my friend. Anyway let me get threw the disclaimer

I, Ace Riddles does not own G Gundam or Bandai Entertainment or Tokyo Pop (Manga version) nor do I want to say I do. This is part one to the series of G Gundam XY. Contains: Mechas, Violence, Blood, Foul language and spoilers to the series of G Gundam.

If any of what is in it disturbs you please don't read any father then this.

Respective Characters © Bandai

Made up Characters © Myself

* * *

_It has been 4 years since the 13__th__ Gundam fight tournament. Domon Kasshu, the Gundam pilot for Neo-Japan. Hasn't giving up on fighting but spends his life now in Kyoto with his father and his new wife and former Gundam team member, Rain Kasshu (Mikamura: Maiden name)._

_It's getting around the time where the nation colonies start sending new Gundams and Gundam Fighters. Domon still wanted time to recover over the "So-called" loss of His Master, Master Asia the Undefeated of the East, and his brother Kyoji Kasshu._

_The Shuffle Alliance containing the Royal Knight, George de Sand, The Jack of Diamonds. The World Undefeated Boxing champion, Chibodee Crocket, The Queen of Spades. The young Shaolin master, Sai Saichi, The Ace of Clubs. Lastly, the Space Pirate Argo Gulskii, The Black Joker. All still talk and meet up once in awhile with there leader the King of Heart, Domon Kasshu._

_The talk of Domon not entering this years Tournament surprised a lot of people even the SA. Little did anyone know that Neo-Japan's fighter had already been picked by Domon himself. Trained in the same art he was passed on his knowledge to someone else. _

_The story of this person starts with a tons of lights hitting the earth at once inside of Neo-Brazil…_

_(I've always wanted to say this -rips off his eye patch-)_

LET GET THINGS STARTED!!

GUNDAM FIGHT ALL SET!

READY? GO!!

* * *

A new tournament!

Welcome to the ring Neo-Japan Fighter!

The chirps of toucans can be heard threw the denseness of the forest that was almost completely gone. Like most of the world famous landmarks and places have been reduced to ash or nothing but rumble. The sun was till hot as every and thought of it raining would bring and life form on the earth amazing at this time, a great deal of pleasure.

The path was green and lush and healthy. As a small fire was burning inside of the forest. Sparked by flint, the fire was kept colleted around a small circle of stones that in the middle of it had some sticks and dry leaves. A camp set was put up and there was cans of food and most of them was gone.

A small boy walked slowly to the fire with a two prong fork eating something that looked to be sausages. He sat down grabbing a canteen from behind his master's red cloak. His hair was a screen of sky blue with two large streaks of blond of hair in front of his face. Besides the red cloak it was hard to see him at all dude to the dark green shirt he had on. He had brown eyes and a fair completion

His face was dirty from the searching he did all day. His ear twitched slightly hearing something but looked like he ignored it as a small girl ran up to him from behind.

"Hareso! Hareso! I found him! I found Neo-Brazil's Gundam fighter!"

"Good job Sis" The boy now named Hareso by this little girl that was his sister, precede to rubbing the girls head.

"Where is he now?" Hareso said kindly and quietly.

"Over at the ruins just like you said brother" His sister said dreamily as her head was rubbed

Hareso patted her head and now smiles abit as he roses his hand in the air. With the snap of his fingers, which echo loud enough. He yelled out loudly. "Core Lander!!" The rumbling of sound stared to make the forest shake

* * *

A few miles from the site the rumbling of something zipping threw the forest to disturb some of the animals that was still around in this dead forest. A white flash slipped threw the trees as it went to the ruins. It stopped and it was like a car with no wheels. It was new to this world something that used anti gravity technology.

A dark man with a rough looking face stepped out of the car. He was wearing old clothing from the surrounding cities that made this for him as they supported him.

"Hmm?" In a deep horsed voice, the man sensed something was coming and he quickly got into the ruins which fell apart soon after as a large shadow figure stood up from it.

A quick memory of how he got here went threw his head.

* * *

"Para! The fuck is wrong with your head!?" A women yelled she was a beautiful brazilin girl with brown eyes and long black hair, however that was pin up and she had her finger waving all over the place

Para sighed and he rubbed his face abit he hasn't shaved in a while now.

"I'm tired of all this lies! I'm leaving understand me!?" The woman turn and a gun shot was heard and the woman looked down at her body. She was where a white dress that day she was about to get married. It was going to be the happiest day of her life.

The silk dress slowly turned into a beautiful crimson and the woman fell to her knees. Para blew smoke of the barrel of his gun and placed it in the holster that he had hidden away behind him.

His to-be-wife looked at the shooter and smiled abit as she went down in disbelief. Her life ended so quickly at the age of 25.

Para stared down and now kissed the now dead bride. Her cheek was getting cold as death slowly grasped her. He walked out of the room the humming a tune in his head.

Hours later the Para went to his wife's funeral and didn't regret it.

* * *

"Para Daily!" yelled a blue haired man. Hareso now jumped out of the same car like the dark man only it was a navy blue. The hood came up and he jumped and landed. "Reko, this him?" He looked at his sister,

Reko nodded. "Ya that him alright"

Hareso punched his right hand into his left palm. A grin came over his face. "Alright! Para Daily I challenge you to a Gundam match!" He yelled pointing over to the man. He blinked abit as he notice the man didn't move or talk or speak….or even breath for that matter.

Hareso looked at Reko. "You sure this guys creeping me out now" "Yes I'm positive that's him."

Suddenly a large fist came from the sky. Hareso looked up at it coming right at him. The fist made contact with the earth and made a large crater and trees fell down or were crush from it massive power.

The hand rose up and bright light that looked like eyes shined up brightly as it came into view.

Dense Gundam from Neo-Brazil appeared. It looked like a large tree in the forest which was the reason they didn't notice before. It had intent on making a quick match out of the newbie coming in.

"RAISE GUNDAM!!"

The Dense Gundam looked to an area of the forest fell back abit looked with it main camera. From where it too The already battle ready Para looked amazed and found it amusing, A serial killer like him honestly had a challenge. Made you wonder what Neo Brazil was thinking giving a psycho path like him a Tool of destruction like this.

At this point, Reko had already moved back and was at a safe distant away watching her brother Gundam appear. A dark blue flash flew inside of it and the Gundam eye shined brightly.

Hareso stood there naked in the cockpit and the nerve suit was slowly placed on him and he groaned abit. It was always so tight and it was a pain in the ass but he got use to it. It slipped on and he took a deep breath as the sign of the raising sun was on his black and white suit.

The computer checks all the system and made sure everything was cleared. "All systems are Green" It said and Hareso monitor flicked on his screen. "I accept, don't cry when you die…you best do it now…you'll never get the chance again."

Para work made Hareso almost cry in laughter. "Bold words….I'll take them to my grave years from now. With my Magma Gundam, I will not lose."

Computer hit the satellites with beams and the beams around earth glew and formed laser around the earth like a ring.

The computer registered the fight and broadcast it around the solar system. Like many fight before it.

"Dense Gundam"

"Magma Gundam"

"Progress cleared battled start"

On both fighters screens showed each other and they green as they got the green light to fight

"GUNDAM FIGHT!" Yelled out Para

"READY!?" Yelled out Hareso as they both begin to boost there thruster on there feet

"GO!" They both shouted as the both started boosting themselves to each other

* * *

_A New Gundam Fight Tournament has begun! Our Hero Hareso and his Magma Gundam has started there brawl with Para Daily and his Gundam, Dense Gundam._

_Will our hero be able to pull himself out to a good lead or be taken out before he starts?_

_We'll just have to wait and see next week!_

* * *

Quick Facts: After each Gundam defeat I shall place out a Bio about that Gundam and its Fighters and what they're fighting for. Since we know how this is the first one I'm going to put up Magma Gundam.

Hareso & Magma Gundam

Fighters' Real name: Takayama Hareso

Age: 23

Height: 193cm

Weight 88.7 Kilograms

Fighting for: Neo-Japan

Personal reasons: Unknown so far

Gundam: Magma Gundam

Gundam special move: (Hidden don't want to spoil it now do I)

Relative: Reko (Sister)

Please leave comments good or bad I need them to see where it could have been better or I don't change a thing or make little changes. Review as well I'll be very happy. But either way I'll keep typing this out even if no one reads it.


End file.
